The Room at the End of the Hall
by floorxnorth
Summary: After the death of his lover, Tino's sanity takes a downfall, ultimately leading to his demise. SuFin. Warning, Character death s


That feeling. I could feel it once more, coming and taking over my body. I have felt this before, but that was a long time ago. Hundreds...of years ago.

My small body kissed the side of the wall as I stumbled through the old house. The wood cried out in pain with every step my body took to keep marching forward. A breathe escaped my lips and out came the emotions in which I had tried to suppress. A sob was building in my chest, which I had no intention in letting go. It felt as if the sob was the only thing filling the empty void in my chest. I couldn't remember why I was here, or where I was or even where I came from. However I knew what I was looking for.

A flash. The pool of red staining the perfect white tile. The blonde hair dyed crimson. His empty eyes.

A high pitched wail escaped from my cracked lips. I stumbled forward, determined to march on. I was so close. So close to the only thing that had been my rock for hundreds of years. My arms ached and my legs screamed in exhaustion but for some reason I knew that it was to be over soon. Soon I could sleep. Soon I would see him.

A flash. The crimson leaking onto my white boots. The high pitched scream that echoed through the house. Our house.

I fell to the floor with no attempt to keep myself upright. My violet eyes dulled and unfocused. I was so close! I was so far... How I wished my limbs were twisted at odd angels and my light to have gone out. How I wished for it to be morning and this nightmare to end. I hear his quiet voice call out to me. It shakes my body in the December winds. A whimper escaped my chilled body as my hands pressed against the molded aged wood and lifted my paled body.

A sob echoed through the house as a pushed my weakened body up against the wall. With a drunken mans legs I continued down the remembered hallway. A child's laughter echoes through the house. My body spins in every which direction. I call out for him. The laughter, I know that laughter. My dulled eyes suddenly spark as I reach out for the sailor suit that seems to be flying around me tauntingly. My lips echo out his name before a sudden crack suddenly sends me to reality.

A flash. I looked down at the larger man on the ground. It looked as if the giant was asleep. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, I took a step closer to my lover. Horror had taken over my body, shaking me into numbness. The large man was leaking a blanket of crimson blood onto the off white floor…and….was that? I realized I was standing in my lover's brain matter. The sickness that had been building in my stomach suddenly erected from my body. Vomit pooled on the floor.

I found myself on the floor again. I felt myself slipping into the darkness that had gripped the corners of the large house that my lover and I had once called our own. My hand gripped the wood. Pulling my body forward I made my way to the room at the end of the hall. He was waiting. I knew he was. He had to be. Soft whimpers painted the echoes that flowed through the house as I made it to the end of the hall. I stared before me the red door. The door at the end of the hall.

A flash. I could hear his voice singing to me as I sat before the cool granite. The stone held my lovers name but didn't hold my lover. How could it? It could never... My lover was still alive. Waiting for me. I knew he was. I could feel it in the marrows of my bones.

My white gloved hand reached up for the rusted doorknob. A creaking turn and the door swung open. My violet eyes blinked away the dust that had flown into my face.

My eyes traveled over to the source of warmth. A fire was burning in the abandoned old fireplace. Before the fireplace was a large cushioned chair that had been abandoned years ago. My body pulled across the wood and over to the moth eaten chair. I used the remaining of my energy to look up at the smiling man above me. His features were crisp and angular. Just like how he looked when he left me. His hair blonde with little odds and ends misplaced. His wire rimmed glasses set perfectly on the bridge of his straightened nose. The corner of his mouth was curved into a smile.

"What took ya' s' long min raring?" He whispered.

I felt my dried cracked lips curve into a tiring smile. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"It was a long drive," my voice cracked.

His warmed lips pressed up against my forehead. The tears that I had been trying to keep from spilling over became to much and spilled over my gaunt cheeks. I felt his arms wrap around my body and pull me into his warmed lap. He pressed his forehead against mine, staring intently into my red rimmed eyes.

A flash. His eyes staring emptily at me. An inch above his gaze was a bullet hole an inch wide was leaking blood down his nose and down the side of his cheek.

I gasped. My eyes widening, his eyes still staring into mine intently. In one fluid motion he grazed his hand against my back and moved it to cup my cheek.

"What's wrong min raring?" He whispered unblinkingly.

"I want to remember you like this forever," I choked out. Tears began welling up in my eyes once more.

"Then what are ye' waiting fer?" He whispered. A flash of a certain longing etched across his face but left as quick as it came.

My hand automatically reached into the pocket of my thin jacket. I felt my hand grasp the cold metal and tear it away from the depths. I opened my mouth for the last time and slipped the metal into my mouth. The man I loved placed his hands lovingly over my hands that grasped my demise.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he whispers softly.

A shot rang out through the old abandoned house.

I knew he wouldn't be there when I woke up.

Because I won't wake up.


End file.
